1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device including an organic layer having a relatively low concentration of inorganic impurities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes are self light-emitting devices having a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a quick response time, and thus have received much attention. Moreover, organic light emitting diodes have excellent driving voltage and response speed characteristics, and can form multi-colored images.
Organic light emitting diodes conventionally have a stacked structure of anode/emitting layer/cathode. A hole injection layer, hole transport layer, and electron injection layer may be additionally stacked between the anode and the emitting layer or between the emitting layer and the cathode to form a structure such as anode/hole transport layer/emitting layer/cathode, and anode/emitting layer/electron transport layer/cathode. An example of an organic light-emitting diode is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication 2005-0040960.
However, conventional organic light-emitting diodes do not have satisfactory driving voltage, efficiency, and life span, and thus, improvements are desirable.